


Copper Tasting Words

by Aly_H



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Act 2, Angst, F/M, Major Character Injury, Post-Arishok Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 11:46:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16062464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aly_H/pseuds/Aly_H
Summary: Following the battle with the Arishok a frightened and injured Marian has a few things to say.---From the tumblr prompt "Things said when you were scared".





	Copper Tasting Words

Walking out had been foolish. She’d known how bad the damage was – but she still insisted on limping from the keep on her own two feet. She swayed, tilting her head up to look at the sky, it was dark with smoke and she could hear shouts in the city still.

The Arishok was dead.

She fell, her body giving out, and strong arms caught her before she hit the pavement.

_Do something, mage. She’s dying!_

_I’m trying!_

_Blast you, Hawke, don’t do this._

_Hawke!_

_Shit, Mari!_

_This wasn’t worth it…_

She turned her head into the arm that she was cradled by. Fenris smelled of cinnamon. The voices of her friends sounded so distant, even Fenris snarling at Anders to work faster in her ear felt a thousand miles away.

“I don’t want to leave you all,” she whispered, not sure anyone else could hear her. “I don’t want to go Fenris.”

She had to stay…but…Carver didn’t need her anymore. He was a Warden now. He’d be okay. He _had_ to be. And Varric – she knew nothing could knock that dwarf off his feet long he was too clever and strong for that.

Fenris…she’d promised to wait for him to be ready…she struggled to form the words – she choked on the words - they tasted copper on her tongue as she forced them out: “I didn’t mean to lie, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”

The coughing was worse – it hurt and she couldn’t breathe. She felt the press of Anders magic in her chest and then everything turned dark.


End file.
